


芸芸众生

by hilldasiren



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilldasiren/pseuds/hilldasiren





	芸芸众生

李书文晨跑回来的时候，毫不意外自家媳妇儿正抱着自己的枕头睡的稀里糊涂连带着哼哼唧唧。她这个睡不安稳时会哼哼的毛病也不是一天两天了，李书文从最开始的不适应到现在已经开始习惯了，毕竟昨晚上自己将近十二点才等到了她的哔哔专车。这会儿趁着她那支手机闹铃还没响，李书文自然是轻手轻脚拿了换洗的衣服进浴室，打算让她再睡会儿。  
待到李书文洗漱完毕，被闹铃吵醒的人已经面无表情的坐在餐桌前傻傻的盯着桌上的咖啡机了。这几天媳妇儿基本上连天加班，早上也到了不喝咖啡不能清醒的状态，然而就算是这样，李书文也毫不犹豫的抓住了自家媳妇儿意图伸向咖啡粉的手。  
“今天喝铁观音。省得你又心悸。”虽然自己不怎么用的惯智能机，但是手机上的推送文章也是会看的。  
“我今天可以晚一个小时过去……我一会儿叫个哔哔顺路带俩小的去上学吧。”没了咖啡的支撑，女人只能无奈的搓搓脸，起身去小卧室叫女儿们起床。  
“你今天晚饭回来吃么？”没了送小丫头们上学的时间压力，李书文打算在去武馆前去菜市场转转。  
“不知道，不知道今天研发那边进展如何。”推着两个还嚷嚷着困的小丫头从房间出来，女人眼下的黑青好像更重了些，“谣谣，小婕，不要揉眼睛，快去洗漱。一会儿我打哔哔送你们去上学。”  
“妈妈，上星期买的绘本我看完了。这星期可不可以买新的啊？”  
“妈妈~必杀解体~咻咻~~”  
为了能让俩小姑娘按时完成洗漱任务，李书文和老婆对视一眼，一人抱一个直冲卫生间洗脸池，开始了艰难的监督洗漱工作。

“那我们走啦~”即使已经过了蜜月期，为人母的妻子依然会时不时的给李书文带来些惊喜，比如今天早上临走前的夸张飞吻。虽然依照妻子的话来说，是为了让生活更多些小惊喜，但是李书文心里很清楚，自己并不能适应这样外露的表现爱意。身在网络行业的妻子总是喜欢一些新兴事物，感情较自己更加外露，连带着闺女儿们也更亲近妻子一些……看着远去的汽车，李书文突然有了种微妙的恍惚感。  
要不今晚上自己还是看看她推荐的那个健身APP？算了算了，抓紧时间买菜要紧，今天武馆要来新学生，自己可要早点过去看看那孩子的资质。  
很快，李书文就全身心的投入了挑选蔬菜的工作。相较于偏好货选三家的妻子，今天的李先生也是非常直接的在一家菜店采买了购物单上的所有食材。横竖都是要吃的，差价什么的就不用算那么仔细了吧。

路过早点铺子的时候李书文猛然想起来，今天早上自己拦住媳妇儿喝咖啡之后她好像就没吃早点就带着闺女儿们上学去了。老婆虽然没喝咖啡，但应该没有糊涂到没带俩小的去吃早点的地步……吧？身为一个行动派，李书文倒是直接一通电话给媳妇儿打了过去，电话刚一接通，李书文这边还没开口呢，就听到妻子那边，“阿胤！墨哥找你要的表你记得发他。”、“新区磊哥要进多少人？权限开一下！”光听声音都能感觉到的忙碌让李书文不由得有些咋舌。自己并不了解，不，应该是之前都没有详细的了解过这份游戏行业的工作，之前即便是听她提起，也没有放在心上，原来真是忙成这样么。  
“怎么了老李？”  
“早点你——”  
“哦，我带小婕和谣谣在她们学校附近吃的小馄饨，新开的铺子，还挺干净的。我拎公司吃的，不然来不及。晚上你接女儿吧。我这边可能又要加班了。”妻子那边传来了同事通知开会的声音，“我妈之前说的学区房的事儿咱们要考虑一下了。我听然姐说最近小升初又要调录取规则了。你最近也多看看。”  
“行，我知道了，你快去开会吧。”饶是面对险境依旧面不改色的李书文，也在听到“学区房”三个字的时候头皮一紧。就算自己再怎么想让女儿们自由发展，也躲不过越来越严峻的大环境。妻子的提醒没有错，只是学区房的房价……这个季度还是要再招些徒弟才行。此刻的李书文，眉头皱的死紧，由衷的感受到了艰难。

到了下午，李书文也在武馆见到了新来的学生。姓刘的小伙子资质很是不错，学生的家长也是曾经和李书文认识的邻居。在询问过学生自己的意愿后，李书文便顺便和学生家长确定好了上课的时间。现在不比当年，就算李书文想坚持一些流传下来的教拳规矩，学生的资质和家长的意愿也是很大的问题。就在李书文内心不耐的当间儿，将外套兜里的手机倒是不遗余力的震动了起来。

家里俩小丫头在学校打人了，老师让家长去学校一趟。

早在教女儿们学拳的时候李书文就预料到了今天这种情景，年纪跟自己相仿的老师几乎是指着自己的鼻子说自己和妻子对孩子的教育有严重问题。俩小姑娘仗着会武术就欺负男同学。这次连鼻血都给人家打出来了。  
虽然奇怪女儿们动手的原因，但李书文还是优先跟老师道了歉，毕竟在他的印象中，无论是练武还是念书，尊师重道都是非常重要的。  
“小婕，谣谣，这到底怎么回事？”就在李书文沉下脸询问女儿们的当口，被打小男孩的家长到开始喋喋不休的数落起自己家女儿来。什么粗鲁武断，缺乏教养，李书文一边听着，一边捏紧了拳头。  
自己家姑娘什么样子，自己也是知道的。要说作出出格的事情，那是绝对不可能的。自己家姑娘被这么说……  
“您好，我是小婕和谣谣的妈妈。不好意思啊，因为部门会议来晚了。不过刚刚我在门口听了好一会儿了。有几点我想先确认一下好吗？”对对对，每次一到这种时候媳妇儿就会摆出这种温柔的态度，就算是心里气炸了也会这样，而且越温柔就说明一会儿她会——  
“丫头们，你们只有这一次机会哦。来，跟妈妈说说看，因为什么打人？”  
“他掀谣谣的裙子！还撕妈妈你给谣谣买的绘本。”小丫头们看着可委屈了，媳妇儿脸上的笑容确实更加温和了。  
“那么，被撕坏的绘本呢？”  
小姑娘委屈的从包里拿出了画着小兔子封面的绘本，这确实是自己和老婆上周末去挑的，当时她还蹭着买了什么刑侦档案录。李书文默默的让开了一个身位，因为接下来，注定是自家媳妇儿的舞台了。  
“我有教我闺女儿们可爱懂事，你丫的有没有教你儿子不要变成猫烦狗厌的未来拘留所常客？掀裙子？要引起注意所以撕我姑娘喜欢的书？你们家是全家受虐癖还是祖传山顶洞人生活方式？都2200年了但凡是个正常人都不会有这种需要一周心理咨询五次的畸形想法！不要仗着我老公好说话就想占我们家便宜！欺负我闺女儿被打了就是活该。”  
护短的时候据理力争锋芒毕现，那种气场爆棚的样子……果然是一点也没变啊。没由来的，李书文的脑海中浮现了这么一个想法。

在跟老师以及对方家长进行了长达两小时的“据（单）理（方）力（喷）争（人）”之后，李书文终于领着依旧气鼓鼓的妻子和有些不知所措的两个小丫头回了家。现做晚餐是来不及了，好在孩子的娘大手一挥，“小婕和谣谣做得对！下次遇上这种小王八蛋还要揍！今天晚上点披萨奖励你们！”  
又是外卖啊……看来岳母大人介绍的那套学区房的房贷自己这边还要多努点力。  
“下次要避着点老师，不能给老师添麻烦。”本着尊师重道的理念，李书文还是板着脸念了小丫头们两句。虽然言下之意是：同学之间的“感情交流”下次就不要闹到麻烦老师出面处理了，但是看着俩小丫头还是委屈得紧，李书文也只是叹了口气，打算等丫头们情绪缓缓再跟她们谈谈。  
然而晚饭并不是两口子一天的重点。  
“小婕，谣谣，吃好了吧……”  
“阿胤，我去洗碗。”  
“老李，外卖洗什么碗啊……丫头们，今天的作业都有哪些呢？~”被媳妇儿一把拉住的时候，李书文知道，一天中最艰难的时刻来临了！

两个小姑娘最不需要担心的就是英语，而老婆还没有完全扔掉的英语基础也成功为两口子续了一命，语文方面也还能勉强应付，然而就算是这样，当两个小丫头写完两门功课的时候也还是过九点了，接下来的数学……  
“妈妈！你算出来的答案跟练习册上的答案不一样~~~”  
“闭嘴，不要玩橡皮擦！你们老师怎么讲的？是不是上课又走神了？！”  
“爸爸！这个放水接水的题好傻，我为什么要算~~~”  
“……练习册上写的你算就行了，快点写！”  
人生艰难，莫过于此。

待到两个小的磨磨唧唧写完了作业，洗完澡上床睡了。深感HP快挂零的两口子也是双双倒床，缓解心累准备睡觉了。  
“我跟你说，我今天临开会的时候抢到特价优惠券了，周六我不加班，带着小婕和谣谣一起去吃烤肉吧~然后还可以去逛书店……”那疲倦中带着小雀跃的声音在李书文听来就是有着神奇的魔力，让人在安心之余内心充实又温暖。他伸手揽过已经开始打哈欠的妻子，怀着对周六全家出行的期待沉入梦乡……

李书文睁开眼，怀里的女人还在静静沉睡，整个房间一片昏暗，只有一旁的电子钟正闪烁着微弱的光芒。

如果仿生人会梦到电子羊，那英灵会梦到成为普通人后的生活吗？

END


End file.
